


Stress Relief

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [32]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Post Episode Fic, Scott worrying some more, Stress relief for Scott, buried treasure, season 3 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: That Strong Arm Reacher doll turns out to be more valuable out of the box than in it.
Series: Post Episode Ficlets [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/572851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Stress Relief

Scott was sat at his fathers desk when she finally got back from the shopping trip with Alan. An old style action figure being stretched by its arms as her oldest grandson swayed himself from side to side in the seat, obviously lost in thought. 

“So,” She started as she perched on the corner of the desk, “Are you going to tell me why you wanted a bush and some secateurs?”

He snorted as he set the toy down, its arms contracting back to their original state. 

“Virgil found a new art form in topiary.”

As a grandmother she knew she shouldn’t scoff but should encourage whatever interests her boys pursued.

Trust Virgil to be the one to find art on a rescue.

“And Gordon collects trash.” Scott sighed, picking up the toy, “What do you think Dad’s gonna say about that when he gets back?”

Reaching out, she took the toy from him, it was obvious to her that it had quickly become the focus of Scott’s stress relief in the short time it had been in his possession. He would no doubt be keeping things cooped up whilst he had been twisting and stretching its limbs. 

“As long as his boys are happy and healthy, I don’t think he will at all mind what you all do in your free time.” 

Both looked around at noise on the stairs, the heavy clunks of the Mechanics boots unmistakeable. 

“Oh good,” Sally smiled, straightening as he looked to the pair of them warily, “I was coming to find you next dear, the things you asked me to get you are still in a crate in the kitchen. How did things go with Brains today?”

His nod was slight, eyes still watching Scott who was obviously avoiding his gaze,

“Good. Thank you Mrs Tracy. I imagine Scott will fill you in on things.”

A glance between the two men and she nodded, another smile on her lips for him, “I’m sure he will,” Frowning at him she tilted her head, “You look exhausted sonny, why don’t I fix you something to eat?”

Behind her Scott scoffed and it was automatic to reach out and cuff him around the ear. Something about the action made the Mechanic smile slightly as he shook his head, 

“It’s quite alright, thank you. Brains and I have had a busy day, I think I shall just retire to my room.”

As was only polite, Sally nodded and bade her goodnights to their guest. 

When he was gone, she turned back to Scott, finding he had taken the toy back to play with once more. 

“I don’t know why you’re so friendly to him,” He uttered, not looking up.

“And I don’t know why you must be so rude to him,” She fired back, “The man has been as traumatised by the Hood as the rest of us, he needs help and a chance to get back on his feet.”

“He  _ did _ try to kill some of us.”

She nodded, letting him play as she replied, “Whilst under the Hoods control remember? And once Brains has helped him, he is going to help us.”

“Brains did help him.”

Rolling her eyes, she snatched the toy from him. It was like the man was a young sulky teenager again, refusing to admit why he had punched the school bully in the face. 

“So he is free of the Hood?”

The way his face twisted told her it wasn’t quite so simple, even though he did sigh and nod in confirmation.

“The Hood realised what Brains was doing. The long and short of it is that he knows our plans now, and there is a possibility that he knows how to build a t-drive.”

So that was what was bothering him. Whilst she could see it wasn’t ideal, that it put the world and themselves at risk, it was done and there was little they could do about it in the moment. Their focus was on Jeff, on getting her son and the boys’ father home. 

“So what is sitting here being angry at the Mechanic going to do about it?” She questioned him, moving the toy out of reach as Scott’s hand drifted towards it. 

“I’m not angry!” Scott snapped, looking up to meet her gaze, “I’m worried Grandma!”

Worry was going to kill the boy if he wasn’t careful. 

“We are all worried Scott,” She sighed, “letting it fester as anger isn’t going to help you though.”

“Not about Dad.” Scott muttered, his gaze dropping suddenly. 

It wasn’t the time to correct him. To tell him that she knew he was permanently worried about what would happen on their biggest rescue of all and that in reality it had only sunk to the back of his mind for a moment. There was obviously something else bothering him, something more current, more dangerous. 

Reaching out to touch his arm, Sally shook her head, “Then what?”

He sat straighter, swallowed and took a breath, looking past her anxiously before pursing his lips and sighing, 

“What if this is all just a set up? What if the Mechanic is only here to infiltrate us and allow the Hood in once we’ve let our guard down? How do we know that isn’t their plan?”

Of course, he was right, for all they knew there could be some grand plan where their home was invaded at their most vulnerable moment. Sally Tracy had lived a life though and had met many people though, some good, others not. She was an old enough woman to be jaded by her experience and to trust her gut when she needed expert advice. 

All that experience told her she could trust the Mechanic. 

Not that she blamed Scott for being worried. 

But it wouldn’t do him any good. 

“How did we all know that Kayo wasn’t going to do the same after the last time the Hood came here?” She asked him, tilting her head as he did, watching as he frowned immediately rejecting the thought. 

“Kayo’s-- Kayo.” He shrugged, “She’s our sister, plus she hates the Hood… she wouldn’t ever do something to help him.”

“But how do you know that?” She pushed, willing him to get to her point. 

Scott’s frown deepened as he shook his head, obviously not following. 

“I don’t know. Like I said, she’s our sister, we trust her.”

There was the word Sally was after. 

“Exactly,” She smiled, squeezing his arm, “You  _ trust _ her. Sometimes Scotty we just have to trust that people are on our side. It’s not always easy and clear cut, whether they are or not but sitting and wondering what ifs all the time won’t do up here any good.” 

She tapped his temple as she spoke and could see the words sink in. His shoulders slouched as he leant back in the chair with a heavy sigh. 

“Okay.”

Leaning forward, she planted a kiss in his hair. Her message had gotten across and Scott would no doubt sit for a while to think it over and get his head around the case. As she stood, she handed back the doll he had been playing with,

“Cute Reacher doll, your Grandpa Tracy had one just like it, he always said it was good for stress relief.”

Scott was still chuckling as she left the room. 


End file.
